


Something Different

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day At The Beach, Field Trip, First Crush, Humor, Insp: beach Sylvain, Light-Hearted, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality, What is a crush? Can Felix fight it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix has never been one to dwell on attraction. Seeing his childhood friend shirtless for the first time in many years, however, has him completely confused on what this feeling inside him is.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing some Felix getting confused about attraction when seeing Sylvain in that beach outfit! Just something fun and light-hearted, I hope you enjoy.

On the eighth day of the Blue Sea Moon, the sun is shining brightly in the sky. It casts its warmth down onto the world below, although is far from sweltering; a cool breeze is gifted by the ocean. Felix is able to hear the sound of waves in the distance.

“Finally!” Annette exclaims, stretching out her arms. “I’ve been waiting for this for _so_ long.”

Byleth has been planning a field trip for their class as a reward for their hard work, as well as a break from all that has occurred in recent times. The day has finally arrived. The weather is in their favour, and most people around are in a different section of the beach. Perfect for how disruptive certain trouble-makers of this group are likely to be.

“We have all day, but be sure to make the most of it,” says Byleth, holding onto a sun hat as they stare out at the ocean. It’s surrounded by beautiful pale sand.

“Best way to start is to finally get ready for the beach,” says Ingrid, beginning to remove her shirt and shorts to reveal the swimsuit underneath. Felix is surprised Sylvain hasn’t been the first one to do the same as … No, wait, he has. He’s already stood in the sand, back facing them, pulling his shirt from himself.

“I thought you hated the heat?” Felix calls out to him. “Bit overeager, aren’t …”

He stops, because he’s only now comprehending how much definition Sylvain has in the muscles of his back. Sylvain seems to think little of this, turning around with a grin on his face.

“It’s not that hot, though! And I’m looking forward to chilling in the sun.”

Or at least, this is what Felix believes Sylvain has said. After all, it’s difficult for Felix to focus on listening to anyone speaking around him when Sylvain looks like _that._ How … how does he have muscles like this?

A six-pack. He has a _six pack._ And his arms … Yes, Felix has noticed them before, at least, although never to this degree. Not those particularly large biceps.

“I think I will have a walk around,” says Mercedes, now coming into Felix’s line of view as well. “What about you, Annie?”

“I want to swim! Going to come with me, Felix?”

“No,” says Felix slowly, staring after Sylvain. “Not much of a water person.”

“That’s all right. Hey, Ashe! What about …”

Her voice drifts away when she jogs towards the archer. Felix is still staring over at Sylvain, who is now … Oh Goddess, no. He’s slathering sun lotion down his arms. Felix’s gaze shoots away. He’s not sure why his heart is thumping, nor does he understand why his sight has to be directed away before Sylvain reaches his biceps or abs, but it does.

“Are you all right, Felix?” asks Byleth. Felix hums in an embarrassingly awkward manner.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“I understand if you feel awkward coming out here with everyone, but I couldn’t have you stay behind to train while everyone is here.”

“Mm. Of course.” He’s not even sure what he’s answering. He’s trying to keep his gaze fixed on Dimitri and Ingrid passing a ball to one another, Dedue stood to the side as an apparent referee, rather than whatever Sylvain is currently doing.

“I think I want to eat some delicious seafood, first,” says Flayn, holding her hands together. “Yes, that seems to be a good plan! Professor, where might I be able to find food?”

“Oh, over here …”

Felix is left alone after a pat on his back and instructions to socialise for once. If his thoughts were not so occupied, he would head straight to Ingrid, Dimitri and Dedue in order to join in with their game. Instead, he’s distracted, and for some reason, decides to head on over to Sylvain, who is now sat on a beach towel and watching everyone with a smile.

“Hey there!” He has two drinks, holding one out to Felix. “Care to join me?”

With a hum, Felix accepts it and sits down on the towel next to Sylvain; he’s stretched two out, probably ready to invite one of the women further down the beach. “You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot already.”

“Oh, yeah. I like swimming, and I might do so later, but I much prefer to just chill here and watch everyone have fun.”

“That’s nice.” Felix’s eyes are directed straight at Sylvain’s torso again, managing to glance away with a cough before Sylvain meets his gaze.

What _is_ this? There’s some strange feeling in his stomach, as though he’s nervous and … angry, perhaps? He doesn’t know. Perhaps this is jealousy? All bodies differ in how they are built, and Felix’s training has certainly not resulted in muscles which look like that. How has _Sylvain,_ when he’s always slacking off training? Unless he exercises in secret to seduce women. Felix can, theoretically, see how those muscles can be seductive.

And no, it’s not jealousy. Felix has never wanted huge muscles that could interfere with his speed—being toned and athletic is enough for him, and training his skills is what’s most important. Perhaps he’s merely shocked. He’s realising it has been years since he has seen Sylvain without a shirt, and somehow, in that time …

Yes, that in itself is maddening, which is bound to be causing these strange emotions. He’s warm as well, even when considering the summer, which he imagines is also because—

“Hellooo. You in there?”

“Hmm?” Felix blinks. He notices Sylvain watching him curiously and, with a sense of dread, realise he has been staring. Thankfully, when questioning these thoughts, he’s managed to bring his gaze away from Sylvain and has had his gaze fixed in the distance instead. “Oh, yeah. I simply spaced out.”

“I could see that.” Sylvain straightens up. He appears concerned, which makes Felix feel somewhat guilty considering all that is bothering him is some muscles. “Is it the sun?”

“No, I’m …” Felix’s eyes flicker down, realises how much of Sylvain’s body is on show again, and quickly snaps his head away. “It’s fine.”

“You’re looking red, though.” Fantastic, Felix is also blushing, for whatever reason. “Oh! That’s reminded me, you should use sun block. I only used a bit as I’d like to get a tan, but you’re pale, so I think you should be careful.”

“Oh. Yes. Of course.”

“Turn around, I’ll do your back for you.”

“Sure.” Felix’s heart is absolutely hammering by now. He should have said no, but that would only stir up more questions, that which Felix doesn’t even have answers to. He swallows and shifts on his towel, facing away from Sylvain. He jumps when something cold finds his back.

“Sorry! Weird, isn’t it? We never had to use this back home.” Sylvain’s hands spread the lotion up Felix’s back. They’re large, Felix is now noticing. He thinks he’s done so before. Watching them wrap around the handle of weapons. It’s always made Felix feel something too, although he’s imagined it’s always being able to appreciate Sylvain training for once.

That excuse doesn’t apply here when all they’re doing is stroking over Felix’s back. He shivers, and he doubts it’s the sun block again.

“There we go.” Felix is both relieved and disappointed when those hands move away. “Here, do the rest yourself. Might be weird if I’m rubbing it down your legs.”

Taking the sun block from Sylvain, Felix can only hum. He’s now imagining one of those hands stroking over his thigh. To fight how confused it makes him feel, Felix hurriedly begins to rub the lotion into his skin. He has no time to be dwelling on stupid thoughts like these.

He’s admitting by now that they’re peculiar. It’s not as though he has never appreciated this type of thing before. But it has always been because Felix is impressed by strength, wanting to challenge whoever possesses said strength—now, though he can admire how much effort Sylvain must put into his body to maintain it, it’s not exactly that which he is thinking of. So if he’s not admiring strength itself, then what is he …?

It clicks. Is this how the girls who ‘check out’ Sylvain are?

Goddess. Felix hopes not. It’s normal to simply appreciate someone’s appearance, right? He tries to tell himself this is all it is, but …

“You really do seem zoned out,” says Sylvain, leaning back on his hands. Felix has, at last, finished preparing himself for the sun. He’s certain he spent a few moments mindlessly rubbing into already prepared skin when his thoughts have been drifting away. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mm. Just distracted.”

“Maybe checking out the sweet chicks on the beach will help you.” Sylvain eyes pointedly land between Ingrid and Mercedes; the latter has now joined her friends, and the four of them are playing a game of volleyball. “Man. They’re so pretty.”

Felix can agree on this, at least. Their friends are indeed beautiful. However, when Felix’s eyes land on them, he doesn’t get filled with this strange emotion. He just appreciates the beauty of them.

Deciding to test this, Felix’s gaze lands on Dedue and Dimitri instead. That _is_ a little different. Now he thinks about it, men have always appealed to him more in a way he doesn’t quite understand. His eyes flicker over their muscles. Both are well built, most especially Dedue, and … yes, Felix would say they’re attractive, and it certainly catches his eye more than the women do.

But Felix’s eyes flicker back to Sylvain, who is now lying on his back, and that’s when the _true_ extent of this strange feeling inside him returns. Again, almost as though he’s angry. Also giddy. It’s all incredibly puzzling.

“Felix.”

“Yes?” Felix’s gaze shoots up from Sylvain’s torso to his face.

“Is there any reason you’re continuously staring at me?”

“I—I was wondering how you have those muscles,” says Felix quickly. “Considering all you do is chase women.”

“I fit in exercise too, you know.” Sylvain props himself up on his elbow, grinning. “Like what you see?”

“Pfft. As if.” _Yes, I think so, and that’s incredibly strange to me._

“Hmm. No harm in it, you know.” There’s some kind of glint in his eye. “Is it the swimsuit? Because you’re welcome.”

“Flirting with guys too now, are you?” Felix astonishes himself with his own words; is that … okay? To flirt with guys as well?

“Not against doing that. And no harm in you checking me out.” Sylvain gives him a wink before reaching for his drink to take a sip.

“I wasn’t. But continue to flatter yourself.”

Is this perhaps the reason Felix has never liked women? Does he potentially find men attractive instead? He thinks he’s heard of that before. Although again, there’s something different to Sylvain. It’s impossible to say what, or how, but at the very least, Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind that possibility. Rather, even now he lays back with his eyes closed and arms behind his head, attention brought away from Felix, he seems rather pleased with himself.

Felix glances over at Byleth in the distance. Perhaps they will be able to help. After all, if he truly does have his first ever crush on his childhood friend, he needs to know how to get rid of it.

Although he’s not against more beach trips in order to sneak a glance at Sylvain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wish I could have written a full Blue Lion trip out to the beach (maybe later on?) but for now, this was fun to write.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight! I've posted some beach Sylvain art the other day too, and hopefully I can be late to the party with some beach Sylvix too.


End file.
